Mickey Mouse Clubhouse
Not to be confused with The Mickey Mouse Club. Premise Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Pluto star in the series, which focuses on interacting with the viewer to stimulate problem solving. Pete, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig Von Drake, Chip 'n' Dale, Willie the Giant, Butch, Figaro, Humphrey the Bear and Salty the Seal Disney says that each episode has the characters help children "solve a specific age-appropriate problem utilizing basic skills, such as identifying shapes and counting through ten." The series uses "Disney Junior's common 'whole child' curriculum of cognitive, social and creative learning opportunities." Once the problem of the episode has been explained, Mickey invites viewers to join him at the Mousekadoer, a giant Mickey-head-shaped computer whose main function is to distribute the day's Mousekatools, a collection (usually 3,4, or possibly 5) of objects needed to solve the day's problem, to Mickey. Once the tools have been shown to Mickey on the Mousekadoer screen, they are quickly downloaded to Toodles, a small, Mickey-head-shaped flying extension of the Mousekadoer. By calling, "Oh Toodles!" Mickey summons him to pop up from where he is hiding and fly up to the screen so the viewer can pick which tool Mickey needs for the current situation. One of the tools is a "Mystery Mouskatool", which is a surprise tool represented by a question mark. The Walt Disney Television Animation-produced program was initially announced on March 1, 2005, by Gary Marsh, Executive Vice President, Original Programming and Production, Disney. Mickey and friends previously appeared on television in Mickey Mouse Works (1999–2000) and Disney's House of Mouse (2001–03). The show features two original songs performed by They Might Be Giants, including the opening theme song, in which a variant of a Mickey Mouse Club chant ("Meeska Mooska Mickey Mouse!") is used to summon the Clubhouse. They Might Be Giants also perform the song used at the end of the show, "Hot Dog!", which echoes Mickey's first spoken words in the 1929 short The Karnival Kid. This marked the first time that all 6 of the major Disney characters have appeared on television in computer-animated form (except for Donald, who appeared in CG in the Mickey Mouse Works short "Computer-don"). The characters debuted in CG form in 2003 at the Magic Kingdom attraction Mickey's PhilharMagic, then in the 2004 home video Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. However, in this latest incarnation, Mickey's and Minnie's 3D renderings are truer to their original hand-drawn likenesses, in that their ears remain distinct perfect circles regardless of which way their heads are turned. Along with improved animation for the second season, the series is now available in HD on Disney Channel HD. Cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse and Martian Mickey *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Baby Red Bird, and Mommy Red Bird *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Goofbot *Jim Cummings as Pete *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Dale *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant *Dee Bradley Baker as Boo-Boo Chicken and Santa Claus *Frank Welker as Figaro, Butch and Mr. Pettibone Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2004–2008) #Goofy's Goofbot - February 27, 2004 #Mickey's Springtime Surprise - March 27, 2004 #Donald of the Desert - May 8, 2004 #Goofy's Magical Mix-Up - June 19, 2004 #Pluto's Dinosaur Romp - July 3, 2004 #Minnie's Pajama Party - August 7, 2004 #Donald the Genie - October 18, 2004 #Daisy's Grasshopper - November 8, 2004 #Mickey's Mousekersize - November 22, 2004 #Mickey's Little Parade - December 20, 2004 #Minnie's Mouseke Calendar - January 3, 2005 #Pluto Lends a Paw - February 14, 2005 #Super Goof's Super Puzzle - April 10, 2005 #Minnie's Masquerade - April 11, 2005 #Goofy's Giant Adventure - May 9, 2005 #Happy Birthday Toodles - May 22, 2005 #Donald's Clubhouse - June 9, 2005 #Mickey's Show and Tell - June 24, 2005 #Mickey's Fishy Story - July 29, 2005 #The Go-Getters - September 26, 2005 #Goofy's Gone - October 24, 2005 #Goofy Babysitter - November 7, 2005 #Mickey's Train Stations - November 9, 2005 #Pluto's Tale - January 20, 2006 #Goofy's Thinking Cap - March 9, 2006 #Minnie and Daisy's Flower Shower - April 2, 2006 #Prince Pete's Catnap - May 4, 2006 #Aye, Aye, Captain Mickey - June 15, 2006 #Donald Hatches an Egg - July 13, 2006 #The Golden Boo-Boo - September 28, 2006 #Fancy Dancin' Goofy - October 2, 2006 #Goofy the Homemaker - October 10, 2006 #Mickey's Handy Helpers - October 17, 2006 #Goofy Baby - October 17, 2006 #Minnie's Picnic - October 23, 2006 #Goofy in Training - November 5, 2006 #Mickey's Big Band Concert - November 11, 2006 #Donald's Special Delivery - November 12, 2006 #Clarabelle's Clubhouse Carnival - November 15, 2006 #Mickey and Minnie's Jungle Safari - November 21, 2006 #Mickey's Camp Out - December 3, 2006 #Daisy's Pet Project - December 7, 2006 #Mickey's Big Job - December 14, 2006 #Mickey's Round Up - December 19, 2006 #Pluto's Bubble Bath - December 21, 2006 #Mickey's Art Show - December 30, 2006 #Mickey's Silly Problem - March 11, 2007 #Secret Spy Daisy - April 17, 2007 #Pluto to the Rescue - April 13, 2007 #Sir Goofs-a-Lot - May 10, 2007 #Minnie's Mystery - May 24, 2007 #Mickey's Comet - June 7, 2007 #Clarabelle's Clubhouse Moo-sical - June 21, 2007 #Minnie's Rainbow - July 7, 2007 #Space Captain Donald - July 14, 2007 #The Friendship Team - August 4, 2007 #Donald's Ducks - September 12, 2007 #Goofy's Coconutty Monkey - October 5, 2007 #Choo-Choo Express - October 25, 2007 #Minnie's Bee Story - November 7, 2007 #Pluto's Playmate - November 14, 2007 #Mickey and the Enchanted Egg - November 20, 2007 #Goofy Goes Goofy - November 20, 2007 #Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland - December 12, 2007 #Goofy's Super Wish - December 25, 2007 #Mickey's Big Surprise - February 20, 2008 Season 2 (2008–2009) #Daisy-Bo-Peep - May 5, 2008 #A Surprise for Minnie - May 6, 2008 #Goofy's Bird - May 7, 2008 #Donald's Big Balloon Race - May 13, 2008 #Mickey Goes Fishing - May 13, 2008 #Donald and the Beanstalk - May 20, 2008 #Donald the Frog Prince - May 27, 2008 #Minnie's Birthday - June 3, 2008 #Goofy on Mars - June 24, 2008 #Mickey Go Seek - July 8, 2008 #Daisy's Dance - July 22, 2008 #Pluto's Ball - August 5, 2008 #Mickey's Treasure Hunt - August 19, 2008 #Daisy in the Sky - September 16, 2008 #Pluto's Puppy-Sitting Adventure - September 16, 2008 #Pluto's Best - September 22, 2008 #Mickey's Treat - October 28, 2008 #Minnie Red Riding Hood - November 4, 2008 #Sleeping Minnie - November 17, 2008 #Mickey Saves Santa - November 14, 2008 (DVD), December 16, 2008 (TV) #Goofy the Great - January 13, 2009 #Mickey's Color Adventure - January 13, 2009 #Goofy's Petting Zoo - February 2, 2009 #Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt - March 20, 2009 #Doctor Daisy, M.D. - May 11, 2009 #Donald's Lost Lion - May 12, 2009 #Donald's Hiccups - July 27, 2009 Season 3 (2009–2013) #Mickey and Donald Have a Farm - November 5, 2009 #Quest for the Crystal Mickey! - March 8, 2010 #Daisy's Pony Tale - April 5, 2010 #Minnie's the Wizard of Dizz - June 11, 2010 (DVD), September 20, 2010 (TV) #Mickey's Farm Fun-Fair! - August 16, 2010 #Super Adventure! - October 18, 2010 #Mickey's Mystery! - November 4, 2010 #Minnie's Pet Salon - November 22, 2010 #Minnie-rella - February 14, 2011 #Mickey's Clubhouse Rocks - April 1, 2011 #Donald Jr. - June 6, 2011 #Sea Captain Mickey - July 18, 2011 #Mickey's Pirate Adventure - October 10, 2011 #Mickey's Happy Mousekeday - November 18, 2011 #Around the Clubhouse World - January 19, 2012 (TV), May 20 2011 (DVD) #Mickey's Mousekeball - April 3, 2012 #Donald's Brand New Clubhouse - June 12, 2012 #Mickey's Mousekedoer Adventure - June 26, 2012 #Mickey's Monster Musical - September 8, 2012 (DVD), October 7, 2012 (TV) #Pop Star Minnie! - November 11, 2012 #Chef Goofy on the Go - February 19, 2013 #Oh Toodles - May 6, 2013 #Mickey's Sport-Y-Thon - August 23, 2013 #Martian Minnie’s Tea Party - October 14, 2013 #A Goofy Fairy Tale - November 6, 2013